


Concerning Atlantis

by johari



Series: Island of Fire - Übersetzung [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Epistolary, Foreshadowing, Gen, Oral History, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Racism, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: Frühes Atlantis aus der Sicht eines Händlers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Concerning Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269186) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Übersetzung von Concerning Atlantis von esama  
> Link zum Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269186  
> Link zur Autorin: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama

** Concerning Atlantis – Atlantis Betreffend **

 

Das erste Mal, als ich Atlantis sah, war im Herbst 1799. Ich war damals ein Rufer an Bord der _Bold Beauty_ und es war einer meiner allerersten Seefahrten, und ich gebe zu, ich habe damals den wirklich wichtigen Dingen nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, nicht wie ich es jetzt würde, wenn ich diese erste, historische Seefahrt machen würde. Versteht ihr, die _Bold Beauty_ war das erste Handelsschiff, das wirklichen, offiziellen Kontakt mit Atlantis machte.

Ich bekam von Kapitän der Bold Beauty meinen bestimmten Style, gebe ich zu. Kapitän Jackson war ein abenteuerlicher Mann, vielleicht mehr als es klug war. Er hatte Reichtümer verloren während er nach Gerüchten von reichen Handel an Orten jagten, die sich als billig und verlassen herausstellten und er war fast ständig in der einer oder anderen Schuld. Aber er hatte gute Manieren, ein fröhliches, bezauberndes Gemüt und die Art von Selbstbewusstsein, die man nicht in jedem Kapitän findet – die Art von Selbstbewusstsein, die in anderen Vertrauen erweckt.

In diesem Fall jedoch war die Crew zweifelhafter an seinen Plänen als jemals zuvor.

Stimmt, bis dahin gab es genug Gerüchte. Die Walfänger, die sich in diesen Gefilden herumtrieben, hatten auf einem ihrer Kurse Kontakt mit einer Insel gemacht –und hatten außerordentlichen profitablen Handel mit Salz gemacht. Einige von ihnen, habe ich gehört, waren bereits so weit gegangen ihre Vorräte an frischem Wasser und Salz zur Hälfte zu kürzen mit dem Versprechen und der Überzeugung, dass sie frischen Vorrat in Atlantis bekommen konnten. Und auch aus guten Grund – damals war Atlantis nicht nur ein beständiger Händler, sondern fast unerhört billig.

Die Geschichten von Atlantern, die ein Fass Salzkristalle für ein Paar Kartoffeln tauschten, ein weiteres für ein paar Schnitzen getrockneter Früchte? Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass es die absolute Wahrheit war. Was diesen Geschichten – die unglaubliche Naivität von Atlantern, wenn es um den Handel von Salz gegen Samen und Gemüse ging – war jedoch dieser eine bestimmte Punkt. Atlanter handelten niemals für ein Gut mehr als einmal.

Unser Kapitän, mit seinen manchmal leichtsinnigen Abenteuern, war jedoch kein Dummkopf und er hatte seinen Anteil an seltsamen Handel getan. Er füllte unsere Fracht mit allen Arten von verschiedenen Sachen, Samen und Tieren, Stoffe, Nippes. Er dachte – nicht ohne Grund – das Atlantis eine frische, neue Kolonie war, die irgendwie einen neuen Vorgang zur Salz Destillation entdeckt hatte. Und neue Kolonien hatten einen Bedarf für die grundlegendsten Güter. Es, sagte er, erklärte den hohen Wert, den die Atlanter den Kartoffeln gaben.

Ich hatte natürlich von der Insel von den älteren Schiffmännern gehört. Atlantis hatte zuvor keinen Namen – es wurde der Mittstein genannt, der öde Stein, der mehr oder weniger die Mitte des Atlantis kennzeichnete. Es hatte zuvor keinen Wert – obwohl ihn viele untersucht hatten, es gab dort nichts von Wert. Es gab dort keinen Weg frisches Wasser zu bekommen und fast kein Pflanzenleben. Oder zumindest wurde das angenommen. Die Erklärung zeichnete die Insel als einen kleinen, verlassenen Ort in meinen Kopf, fast unbewohnbar, und die Atlanter – obwohl sie so natürlich noch nicht genannt wurden – als raue, abgehärtete Leute, unnachgiebig im Angesicht der Elemente.

Ehrlich gesagt, für mich erschien es alles in allem kaum wie ein interessanter Handel und den Ärger nicht ganz Wert– nicht während es so viele profitablere Kurse gab, die wir nehmen konnten.

Wir hatten die Freude anzukommen gerade als die Sonne unterging am Abend des 23. September 1799. Die Dunkelheit machte es natürlich schwer die Insel zu sehen, aber man konnte genug sehen, sogar auf diese Entfernung. Zuerst gebe ich zu –ergab es keinen Sinn für mich. Ich erwartete eine neue Siedlung – ich erwartete Schiffe, Zelte, karge Hütten und vielleicht einige raue Gebäude zu sehen. Ich erwartete keine Tempel.

Ich nehme an, dass es Sinn ergab. An einem solchen Ort würden Gebäude aus Holz wahrscheinlich dem Wetter und Wind nicht standhalten. Nein, Atlanter bauten all ihre Bauten aus Stein – und ich meine das wirklich, _Stein_. Kein Mauerwerk, sie benutzen nicht einmal Mörtel, nein. Alles ist nur Stein – enorme Blocke von Kalkstein, nahtlos aneinandergefügt durch irgendeine Art von Technik der Steinbearbeitung, die die einzelnen Steine aufeinanderpassen lässt wie die Stücke eines Kinderpuzzles. Wenn das Kind die Größe eines Berges hätte, zumindest.

Warum auch immer sie es tun und was auch immer sie sich dachten einen solchen Architektur Stil anzunehmen, der so pompös ist – es ist definitiv ein beeindruckender Anblick. Ich stelle mir vor, dass diese antiken römischen und griechischen Städte so in alten Zeiten aussahen. In meiner Jugend machte es definitiv Eindruck auf mich. Noch mehr machte es einen Eindruck auf meine Schiffskollegen. Das, und natürlich die Leute.

Atlanter sind eine … gemischte Gesellschaft. Fast gespenstig. Es ist unmöglich ihnen eine Nationalität zuzuordnen – nicht nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich von jeder Verbindung lossagen, sondern weil sie eine Gruppe so vielfältig, wie sie es nur sein können, sind. Auf den ersten Blick sieht man Europäer, Afrikaner, Asiaten und mehr unter ihnen, Leute von jeder Art. Und trotz der Gerüchte, dass Atlantis auf den Rücken von Sklaven gebaut wurde, diese Schwarzen, die unter ihnen leben, leben als Gleichgestellte. Es war vollkommen unnatürlich.

Aber nicht so sehr wie ihr Anführer. Es war ein Junge, kaum älter als ich es selbst damals war, der unsere Leute am Strand traf. Natürlich war ich nicht Teil des ersten Kontakts – ich war damals nur ein bloßer Schiffsjunge, mir wurden damals kaum Besorgungen anvertraut. Ich war kein Händler. Aber ich wurde an Land gebracht nachdem der Kapitän die erste Vorstellung gemacht hatte. Ich denke, er dachte meine Jungend wurde uns irgendwie ihre… Zuneigung gewinnen.

Tat es wirklich nicht. Während es wahr ist, dass der Großteil der Leute auf Atlantis jung sind und dass sie von jemanden angeführt werden, der nur ein Kinderkönig genannt werden kann, hatten sie nichts mit mir gemeinsam. In meinem zarten Alter von 13 hatte ich weder viel gesehen noch getan und ich war noch unerfahren auf meine Art und seltsam mit meiner Sprache. Atlanter … während ich nicht so weit gehen würde sie adelig zu nennen, sind sie von einer gewissen Eleganz.

Sie sind alle sehr sauber und ordentlich, selbst wenn sie kaum gekleidet sind. Ich glaube, sie nehmen vor und nach der Mahlzeit ein Bad was es erklärt, nehme ich an. Und, da ich selbst das Badehaus in Atlantis gesehen habe – während einer viel späteren Fahrt wohlgemerkt – weiß ich, dass sich Atlanter in so frischem Wasser waschen, dass man es sicher trinken könnte.

Aber damals, auf dieser ersten Fahrt, war eine Sprunghaftigkeit an ihnen – und eine gewisse Art von Härte in ihrem Anführer. Harry Potter, wie er sich selbst vorstellte mit einem entschieden britischen Akzent. Er hatte einen rothaarigen Mann an seiner Seite, den er nicht vorstellte und zwei Mädchen von vielleicht achtzehn Jahren – eine von ihnen war weiß, die andere dunkler. Sie sprachen nicht, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass sie seine Übersetzer waren.

Auch wenn Harry Potter jung war, er war nicht leicht zu umschmeicheln. Er war höflich, aber auf eine distanzierte Art. Er bot uns nicht an uns herumzuführen, er bot keine Erfrischungen oder Essen oder auch nur Wasser an – und er hat uns definitiv nicht eingeladen zu bleiben. In der Tat bestand keine Frage wie unwillkommen es wäre, sollten wir bleiben. Was wir gerne tun durften war unsere Waren zu zeigen.

Sie erlaubten uns nicht in die Nähe der eigentlichen Siedlung, standen immer zwischen uns und der Stadt, damit wir sie nur von Weiten sahen, vom Strand, weiter durften wir nicht gehen. Es war auch bevor Atlantis den eigentlichen Hafen baute, also wurde unser Handel auf dem bloßen Sand getan und direkt vom Boot. Und es war immer Harry Potter mit dem wir handelten und er prüfte jeden Gegenstand genau.

Ich habe alle Gegenstände, die wir verkauft haben, vergessen, aber ich erinnere mich an ein paar – das meiste waren Samen, aber nach einen Blick ignorierte er die Kartoffeln, Nüsse, aber einige der getrockneten Früchte nahm er an, aber nicht so viel wie unser Kapitän gehofft hatte. Die Tiere jedoch, von ihnen nahm er alle – alle Hühner und Hähne, alle Schweine und Schafe nachdem er sicher war, dass es sowohl männliche wie auch weibliche waren und beide Kühe.

Und ohne auch nur einen zweiten Gedanken stimmte er zu jedes Tier für jeweils ein Fass Salz zu verkaufen – die schwereren für drei Fässer – und wenn man bedachte, dass es bis zu zwanzig Hühner waren, ist das keine unbedeutende Menge an Salz. Alles in Allem haben wir das Dreifache an Wert, was wir geladen hatten, zurückgebracht. Und noch dazu: Als Potter bemerkte, dass Kapitän Jackson vorhatte eine weitere solche Handelsfahrt zu machen sobald er es schaffte das Salz zu verkaufen, fragte Potter nach, ob er bestimmte Güter bestellen konnte – eröffnete damit, was schließlich der Handel zwischen Atlantis und Amerika werden sollte.

Im Ganzen war Atlantis so mysteriös wie die Menschen glaubten, und auch wieder nicht. Es war natürlich seltsam – die Jugend der Siedler dort und ihre Gebäude, und ihre Naivität in der Kunst des Handels. Die Unterschiedlichkeit der Menschen und ihre Weigerung eine Zugehörigkeit zuzugeben. Sogar wenn Potter so offensichtlich Brite war, er verleugnete jede Behauptung, dass Atlantis eine britische Siedlung war und wie es kam, dass er selbst das Sagen hatte wollte er nicht sagen, weigerte sich irgendeine Art von noblen Blut zuzugeben. Ich kann nicht sagen was wir dachte, dass ihre wahre Natur war, vielleicht eine Gesellschaft die sich durch das Sinken eines Schiffes voller Schulkinder gebildet hatte oder irgendein Unsinn dieser Art, obwohl selbst das nur wenig Sinn ergeben würde.

Am Ende waren wir dort um Profit zu machen, nicht diplomatische Verbindungen zu knüpfen. Und wir machten in der Tat Profit, gut genug, dass die ganze Crew sich auf eine weitere solche Fahrt freute, auch wenn der Empfang auf der Insel bestenfalls kalt gewesen war. Also während es in der Tat seltsam gewesen war und es oft die Unterhaltung am Abend unter Deck war, eine haarsträubende Theorie nach der anderen zu finden, die die Existenz der Stadt erklärte, war es nicht seltsam genug um uns wirklich zu stören.

Natürlich war das lange bevor die Leute vom Sinken von Atlantis hörten und natürlich… von seinen Drachen.

Es ist eindeutig eine eigenartige Gesellschaft, Atlantis, mehr so durch die Isolation und die Weigerung Siedler oder Immigranten aufzunehmen. Es ist eine Gesellschaft in einer etwas weltfremden Realität, sicher. Ich weiß nicht mehr als jeder andere und, natürlich, teilen Atlanter Wissen nicht leicht. Obwohl ich die Insel mehr als ein Dutzend Mal im Leben besucht habe, kann ich nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Menschen benennen und ich würde nicht so weit gehen mich vertraut mit ihren Bräuchen zu nennen.

Ich weiß von der Art wie sie jeden Tag verabschieden mit einer wahrhaft unerhörten Darstellung von Feuerwerken. Ich weiß, dass der Ort der Quelle, die Atlantis mit all seinem frischen Wasser beliefert, das bestgehütete Geheimnis der Insel ist, eines, von dem ich nicht denke, dass sie es jemals mit Außenstehenden teilen werden. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht von einem Volk sind, sondern von vielen – ich habe mindestens ein Dutzend Sprachen gehört, wenn nicht mehr, die auf der Insel gesprochen werden, alles von Englisch bis Chinesisch und ungefähr jede Sprache dazwischen. Ich weiß von Erfahrung, dass ihre Medizin fortgeschritten ist. Ich weiß, dass alle ihre Drachen Feuer speien, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Und ich weiß, dass ihre Wut wahrhaft gnadenlos ist.

Aber so viel weiß jeder.

  * _Jacob Chukwah, in Atlantis Betreffend_




End file.
